Light After Darkness
by Chicki-la-la
Summary: Finding himself in a different world, Inuyasha can't help but feel strange as a woman named Kagome claims that this world is his Kingdom and she is his future wife. Why is it that he is also the only one able to save it? InuXKag future lemons


**_Light after Darkness_**

_By Chicki-la-la_

Author's Note: Not gonna say much but enjoy...

* * *

Ignoring the stares that came his way, Inuyasha Tonaka pretended everyone around him were lifeless bodies and that the only thing they could do was stare at someone who actually had a soul. _Only stupid soul-less humans like these that adorn my school can only stare. Not even demons, family members… no one gets it. I may be a hanyou but I still have soul._

Gripping the strap of his messenger-like book bag, he merely glared at anything and everything that got in his way.

_Why does everything have to happen like this, stupid bunch of fucking bastards...? _As Inuyasha left the school, his thoughts rambled on and on about how he should be used to that fact that he was a hanyou, which meant that everyone must stare at his unusual features; dog ears, amber eyes, claws… silver hair. Everything he was was unusual, even for the demons in the city. But he wasn't used to it… at the age of 17 he still wasn't used to it.

Inuyasha let out a warm breath of air, the warm air making a tiny puff of smoke as it contacted with the cold air. Pulling his jacket closer to him, he growled as someone ran into him. "Watch it where you are going, bastard!"

The woman that ran into him just looked at him before walking the same way she was going.

_Does nobody care?_

As Inuyasha continued to walk down the street towards the home he shared with his full demon brother, he growled silently. As he got closer to his home, he looked at the mysterious cloudy figures that were fighting a block from his house. _What the fuck-?_

Two women, one around the age of 15 and the other about 30 fought. Daggers in their hands and swords at there sides, each one with an angry and determined look on their faces. One of them was beautiful, Inuyasha could tell from where he stood, watching her, transfixed on her.

_She's beautiful…_ All his attention turned on the 15 year old beauty that seemed to be winning against the 30 year old.

Luscious raven black hair that even though it was flying as the 15 year old fought, he could still tell it would reach the middle of her back. He couldn't really tell, but he thought her eyes seemed a blue grey color with a dash of light green. The outfit she wore certainly was unusual, just as he; golden armlets hung from her arms, one earring that was in the shape of a medallion hung from her left ear, a nose ring shining on her face… what looked like a wife beater clung to her body, it ending just two inches above her naval. _Where is she from?_ A dark green skirt that fluttered against the seemingly tattered jeans she wore clung to her as she went and slashed the dagger in her right hand against the old women's cheek.

_Look like that hurt_, as he continued to get closer, the two fighting women got less cloudy and a golden light encircled them. "Hey!" he yelled, hoping to get the beautiful women's attention. "Hey lady… old bat… why are you guys fighting?"

Just like he wished, the two women stopped and turned to him. His assumptions were correct; the young girl _did_ have blue grey eyes with a dash of green. "Why are you guys… fighting?"

The old women scoffed, "So the earth-en can see us, eh? He isn't a human. Why Lady Kagome I thought you could shield us from the vision of others as we fought?"

The one known as Kagome jumped a couple yards from the other women and got closer to Inuyasha. "Earth-en what is your name?"

"I-Inu… Yasha… Inuyasha is the name." He said confidently as he watched Kagome from the corner of his eye just like she was doing to him. He didn't notice the shocked expression on her face as she looked at him before she looked back at the other woman.

"Well Inuyasha," she began, continuingly watching the old women who seemed about ready to strike as she switched from daggers, that puffed out of thin air, to go to the katana looking sword that was attached to her hip. "You are about to be helping me in defeating this vile creature."

"Vile creature!?" The old woman yelled in laughter. "My dear Lady Kagome… how can an Earth-en help the likes of you?" The woman gripped her sword and leaped at them. "You're already in trouble!"

Inuyasha felt as if he was hallucinating. People around them seemed like they didn't see them. He was usually stared at… but with these women near him, no one saw him.

"Watch out!"

He gasped as he fell to the ground; Lady Kagome had shoved him out of the way as she held off the attacker with her daggers.

"I do not get why you fight when you are hopeless, Lady Kagome!"

"You never understood anything, Ki, and you never will!" Lady Kagome pushed Ki away from her just as a bright light enveloped them and Inuyasha both. _What the hell is going on?!_ Inuyasha thought as he went unconscious.

Groaning as he felt a cold wet towel against his forehead, Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly. The pain in the back of his head made him grip the sheets he was in. _Stupid… fucking… females…_ His vision was blurry for a couple seconds before turning clear. His eyes focused on the person who was wiping his forehead with the cool compress. "Wha… what happened?"

As his vision cleared, he found that the Lady Kagome was the one wiping his head. Lady Kagome giggled, "Well surprisingly Inuyasha the Earth-en, you were able to see Ki and I as we fought."

"Why were you guys fighting?" Sitting up, Inuyasha saw how Kagome hadn't changed clothes and how he was in nothing but white cloth pants. "-And why am I half naked?"

Kagome giggled again, "The outfit you were in earlier got dirty from when I pushed you to the ground… you needed to be washed. You had mud on your face."

"Someone cleaned me?"

She nodded as a smile was upon her face as she watched him try and figure out why he was in a weird place.

"If you are wondering where you are," she began as she stood and walked to what seemed to be a window. "Then you can look outside. We have been expecting you, Inuyasha-sama." The window opened and a flood of light crept into the room.

The bed he was in was covered in pillows and above him was lace. The room was filled with a mural on the wall to his left and a giant mirror to his right where the window wasn't taking up space. _Wow… _there wasn't a door in front of him, more like curtains covering up what he assumed to be another room.

Getting out of the bed slowly, Inuyasha walked towards the window. Unknowing that Kagome was watching him with a small smile as she put her hands on the window sill, he stared at the room. The window wasn't like windows where he was from; it was just a rectangle opening in the wall that was covered by a stained class.

"Where am I?" he questioned.

"This is the country of the Minami Cantrid. Or in layman's terms, the Southern country of Terra."

He blinked against the bright light of the sun. The outside looked like a rich metropolis covered in technology while still allowing nature to flourish. "I'm not dead am I?"

Lady Kagome smiled as she let out a small laugh, "No, Inuyasha-sama, you are not dead. Because if you were you wouldn't be able to feel this." She grabbed his chin gently and turned his face towards hers as she pecked his lips sensuously. "Dear Inuyasha-sama… I welcome you to your kingdom."

* * *

Author's Note: If you review I'll update.

-Chicki-la-la


End file.
